


Penny Fazbear's Pizza

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny Fazbears Pizza, closing down yet still hiring security guards, is rumored to be haunted.  For Blake and Weiss, it is, yet that doesn't stop Blake from having to know the truth.  She needs to know what happened to Yang... and the rest of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1/Prologue

“This is… this is…”

Blake rolled her eyes, shrugging. “Yeah, an outrage. You’ve said that already, Weiss.”

“That’s because—!” For a moment, the white-haired woman lost her ability to speak. She gestured widely, throwing the newspaper down on the table. A thin finger jabbed at the offensive ad in question, before Weiss managed to regain speech. “That’s because it is! Only one hundred and twenty dollars a week. That is… mm.”

As she fell silent again, doing math on her fingers, Blake sighed. “That’s twenty-four dollars a night,” she supplied helpfully.

“Exactly!” Weiss threw her hands up. If it wasn’t for the fact that they’d had this same conversation every night for the past week, the amount of energy and exasperation in her movements would have been amusing. As it was, Blake could only sigh and mentally brush her off.

The indignant girl wasn’t finished, however. “And that’s only four dollars an hour. Such a low wage for so much work is ridiculous and it should be illegal.” She crossed her arms with a huff. “In fact, maybe I’ll take to my uncle. We can get something going to make some sort of minimum wage going, so crimes like this just don’t happen anymore.”

“Some people would be thrilled to get work for even four dollars an hour,” Blake said. Even quiet as she spoke, it was enough for Weiss to hear, stopping her rant.

“I—I know that,” she said, crossing her arms. “But you don’t need this job. Penny Fazbears…” She blanched. “People say it’s haunted, you know.”

Blake pressed her lips into a thin line. “Yeah. I know. They’re right, too. Maybe not how they think but…” To her it was a haunted place.

Silence fell between them. Weiss rubbed her arm, no longer meeting Blake’s eyes. The two housemates remained like that for a while, until finally the white-haired girl spoke again.

“Is this because Yang—?”

“No.” Blake cut her off. “Well… yes. Sort of. That’s part of it.” She dropped her face into her hands. “I just… where did she go? Don’t you ever wonder about that?”

“I do! Trust me, I wonder about it all the time. But not enough to go back to… to that place.” Weiss spat out the words like venom, rapping her knuckles against the newspaper ad.

Another brief silence, before Weiss asked, “So… you really have to do this?”

“Yeah.” Blake nodded, slowly lowering her hands to the table, gazing down at them. “Yeah, I do.”


	2. Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake learns the ropes of being a Penny Fazbear's employee, and quickly learns that haunted memories aren't the only thing she has to fear.

“Salutations, Miss Belladonna! We are so delighted that you responded to our ad. It has started to become difficult to find new security guards, what with our store’s reputation and all.” The red-haired woman flashed Blake a smile, clapping her hands together as she led her new security guard through the main area.

Blake had a feeling that the reason that security guards were hard to come by was less about Penny Fazbear’s Pizza’s reputation and more about the four dollars an hour. Yet the relieved smile on the owner’s face was so genuinely glad to have her, that Blake just didn’t have the heart to correct her. Instead, she gave the other a smile of her own, less sincere and more forced. While she remembered the liveliness of the place while it had been opened, there was a sort of loneliness about the place at night that gave her chills. Even the animatronics onstage, so nostalgic of her childhood, now gave her the shivers to look at. 

“It’s no problem, Miss Fazbear,” she said, hoping her insincerity wasn’t as blatantly obvious as it sounded to herself. “I can’t really pass up the opportunity to work in the place that made up so much of my life back when I was a kid.” 

“Please call me Penny,” the woman insisted, nodding along with Blake’s fabricated excuse. “And exactly! Penny Fazbear’s, formerly Freddy Fazbear’s, bless my father’s soul, has been an integral part of the lives of thousands of children! Just because we are rumored to be a little… you know… doesn’t mean that we can’t continue to be that part of everyone’s childhood!” 

Penny sighed, leading Blake down the hall and through an open doorway. The sight of the tattered navy curtain made Blake stop in her tracks. Pirate’s Cove. Inexplicable anxiety bubbled up in her chest; she wasn’t sure if she could breathe properly. 

She clung to the words of advice her therapist had given her. _‘In, two, three, four; out, two, three, four’_. Nothing about that stage, with its old musty curtain and ‘out of order’ sign posted out front, could hurt her now. 

“Miss Belladonna?” 

Penny’s voice broke through her thoughts. Blake jumped. “Yes, ma’am?” she asked, shaking her head to clear some of the fog in it. 

“Are you alright?” There was genuine concern on the woman’s face, leaning in close as if to inspect Blake. “You seemed as if you were a tad distracted right then.” 

Blake leaned back as Penny breached her personal space. “Yeah. I’m fine.” She forced herself to keep her eyes trained on her employer’s face, refusing to give Pirate’s Cove a second glance. “Where’s the security room?” 

The subject change appeared to have flipped a switch in Penny’s mind. “Right! Yes, it is right this way. I will show it to you immediately, Miss Belladonna!” she chirped out, spinning on her heel to continue leading Blake through the restaurant. 

A sigh of relief fluttered past Blake’s lips. That was a very narrowly evaded conversation that she was not prepared to have with anyone, least of all the owner of this place. 

She could almost feel eyes on her back as they left Pirate’s Cove. 

———————————————————————————————————— 

_12 AM_   
Blake fiddled with the controls on the device in her lap. Images of the different rooms in the place flickered as she flipped through the available channels. Basic layout. Not too difficult to figure out where the individual rooms were in relation to the security room, even if she wasn’t already familiar with the design of the restaurant. She watched the three animatronics on stage—Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy—before flicking the camera off. She had to save power. 

_“Considering that this place is going to be shut down, we—I mean I don’t have an excessive amount of money to spend on electricity,”_ Penny had explained, the look on her face relatively nonchalant for a woman going out of business. _“Thus, to save money, we—and by ‘we’ I mean ‘I’ of course—have alloted only a limited amount of power to be used each night. So it is very important to be careful with your power usage. Unless you want to be left sitting in the dark until six am.”_

At that point, the ginger-haired woman had giggled—her laugh awkward and almost grating on Blake’s ears. It made her feel guilty. It wasn’t Ms. Fazbear’s fault that the place caused Blake’s stomach to churn, and the nerves to rise as a lump in her throat. But this place held such negativity to her that anyone associated it just… vaguely irritated her. And that wasn’t her employer’s fault; it was just Blake ‘projecting’, as she learned it was called. 

Sighing, Blake was about to return her attention to the camera when the telephone rang. She jumped, the sound echoing in the tiny booth and down the halls, screeching in her ears. 

“Who…?” 

Before she could even think about answering, the ringing stopped. Instead of the recording for the answering machine playing next, a message automatically started up. And despite the start the abrupt sound had given her, nothing could prepare Blake for the deep-seated shock she was in for when the caller began speaking. 

“Hello? Is this thing on?” 

“Yang!” Blake nearly shot out of her chair. She just barely suppressed the urge to jump from it, bolt over to the desk, and yank the phone off of the wall. The familiar voice was so long-missed that Blake’s chest ached to hear more, to speak to the woman who had so suddenly disappeared, and get so many of her questions answered. Namely the ‘why’. Why had she disappeared? What happened to her? Was she alright? 

Yet she remained frozen, like she was bolted to the chair. Listening. 

“Oh… good…” The tone in Yang’s voice as she continued speaking felt as if it were anything but good. “I wanted to record a message for you, to help whoever works there now. I actually worked in that office just before you. Finishing up my final week now in fact!” 

There was a small whoosh of an exhale, pulled away from whatever microphone was being used to record. Blake could have sworn she heard the words ‘thank god’ muttered just at the edge of the microphone’s range. 

“Anyway, I know things can be overwhelming, but I want you to know that there’s _nothing_ to worry about. You’ll do fine. So let’s just focus on getting you through your first week, alright?” Yang’s motherly tone, reserved for those she cared deeply for, tugged at Blake’s heartstrings. She bit down on her lip hard. 

The recording went on to go over some legal introductory, but Blake let the words just wash over her. It wasn’t anything new. She had read the contract when she signed it. Hearing Yang’s voice go over it did send a tingle down Blake’s spine, however. She tried to focus less on the words being said, and on the voice saying it. It had just been so long… As Yang’s voice echoed through the small hole of a room, a wave of loneliness overcame Blake. 

When she got home, she had to crawl into bed with Weiss, if just hold onto someone tangible. 

_1 AM_   
“… they’ll probably try to… force you into a Penny Fazbear’s suit.” 

Wait, what? 

The hour had rolled over as Yang was still talking. Her statement startled Blake back into the present. The animatronics moved? 

Well, of course Blake knew that they moved already, but they roamed around? That wasn’t a feature that Blake remembered from the times she came here with—. Since when was that a feature? And why would they try to stuff her in one of those things? 

Yang was still speaking, saying something about why that would be a terrible outcome, but again Blake had ceased her listening. The voice was a distant hum in the back of her head as panic rose in her chest. 

_In, two, three, four… Out, two, three, four…_

Her breathing exercises didn’t help. They very idea that those creepy robotic things could wander the restaurant was scary enough. Yet knowing that they would stuff Blake into one of those things…! 

She wanted to scream, but she couldn’t even get out so much as a little squeak. Blake regretted taking on this job. She was terrified, and nothing had even happened yet. 

_2 AM_   
Slowly, she once again regained control of herself. Moving as if through molasses, she flicked the power switch on the camera. The image that it had been set on when she turned it off flickered on the handheld’s screen. The stage. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were still all in their places. Still. Not moving around. Good. 

The rabbit turned it’s head to look directly into the camera. Directly at her. 

Blake's screams rang through the building.


End file.
